What Does Your Cage Look Like?
by allycakes
Summary: When their bus breaks down a group of classmates decides to play a game. What does your cage look like? Who are you to other people? (Includes Eli, Clare, Adam, Katie, Jake, Imogen, Fiona, Owen, and Bianca.) AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Um. I think this is just going to be a two, maybe three-shot. It's kind of weird, but I really, really like it so I hope you enjoy it. (:**

What Does Your Cage Look Like?

"Eli." Just the way his name falls from her full lips is enough to make his heart leap into his throat and his stomach churn in the most delightful way. She keeps speaking, but he can no longer hear what she's saying. Her pale eyebrows crease in frustration and her big blue eyes widen, pleading with him to understand. He feels helpless, but just when he's about to say something in return he's jolted awake from his dream about the pretty auburn haired girl in his English class. He glances to the right and sees Imogen still resting peacefully on his shoulder. He tries to shake her awake gently, but she grumbles and settles herself back into her previous position. He sighs and shifts out from under her just as the bus they're in lurches again, slamming them into the hard metal seat, covered in a thin lining and even thinner faux leather, in front of them. Eli groans and Imogen curses under her breath, rubbing an already forming lump on her forehead.

"Are you okay?" He asks the dark-haired girl, genuinely concerned for her well-being. She nods, but he looks her over to make sure. Aside from the goose egg on her head she seems fine. "What the hell just happened?" He wonders aloud and Imogen shrugs her slender shoulders, still rubbing her forehead.

"Okay, kids just… just keep calm and stay inside." Ms. Oh's voice rings out in the small bus cabin. Eli frowns and looks around him. Bianca DeSousa is looking at her nails in a manor that tells him she couldn't be the slightest less interested in what caused the bus's sudden halt and beside her Owen is more worried about the sports magazine in his hands than anything else. He looks further behind him and sees Jake Martin and Kate Matlin. Or rather the back of Jake Martin's head which is currently moving in synchronization with what he can only assume to be Katie Matlin's face. He rolls his eyes at the two and continues past them. His heart skips when his gaze falls over her. She's enthralled by her copy of Pride and Prejudice, unaware of the commotion around her. Her lips tug up into a smile at a passage in the text and Eli finds himself wondering what those lips would feel like on his. He forces himself to look past her at Adam who is also head deep in a book, but unlike Clare's classic taste he's opted for a comic book instead. He continues to the back of the bus where Fiona is sitting in a seat by herself, staring out the window with a blank look on her face. He makes a face and reminds himself to talk to her later before his attention is pulled back to the front of the bus when Ms. Oh clears her throat and starts talking again.

"Listen up, we're going to be here a while." She says and is met with a collective groan which she ignores and continues. "The tire is flat and since there's damage to the rim there's no way for them to fix it right now. We have to wait for a tow."

"Are you kidding me?" Bianca snaps, her waves bouncing with her bopping head. Ms. Oh sighs and shrugs.

"I wish I was, Bianca. Trust me, I'm as happy with it as you are, but we just have to deal with it. For right now, why don't you guys step outside and get some fresh air, stretch out a little. Don't go too far, though please."

Each of the students grumble under their breath as they move off the bus into the muggy summer afternoon. Eli feels his skin become sticky as soon as the moist air hits him, like the heat is trying to become part of him, but his body isn't having it. He slips off his leather jacket and walks over to the only shade tree in sight, tossing the jacket on the ground and sitting on top of it Indian style. The remaining students follow suit, all trying to squeeze beneath the tree's meager offering, willing to stand closer than normal to catch some relief from the sun's harsh rays. Imogen sits closer than necessary to Eli even with the limited room and he resists the urge to tell her to back off a little. He likes Imogen, but she can be a little… intense sometimes and she certainly isn't shy about letting what she wants be known. For right now that's Eli and she's made sure he knows it.

"It's hot out here." She whines for the fifth time and for the fifth time Eli makes a non-committal noise and tries to subtly move away from her. She notices though and frowns. "Where are you going?"

"Hot." He grumbles. She pouts, but he ignores it.

"I'm so bored!" Adam complains, and leans his head against the trunk of the tree. Clare and the rest of the group nod in agreement. Eli only notices Clare. He racks his brain for suggestions to alleviate the boredom they're all suffering from, but before he can speak up Bianca butts in and offers up a solution.

"What does your cage look like?" She says and all the other students look at her in confusion. "It's a game, you idiots. It's to prove that people notice more than you think."

"How do you mean?" Fiona asks, her perfectly sculpted eyebrows raised in interest. Bianca rolls her eyes and looks around at all of them as if they're ridiculous.

"You're seriously telling me none of you have played this before?" She asks incredulously. When she's met with a combined nod from the rest of the group she lets out a puff of air and begins explaining. "It's what someone thinks tortures you the most. For example, this is obviously not it, but it should be; Owen, I think your cage looks like you having to look into the mirror every morning." She says with a hint of teasing in her tone. Owen scowls, but quickly grins and nudges her with his shoulder.

"Bitch." He grunts and she laughs.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Clare asks nervously. "It sounds kind of… personal."

Bianca scoffs and Adam pats Clare's knee comfortingly.

"C'mon, Clare, it'll be fun." He promises. Clare hesitates, but nods anyway.

Eli feels his stomach tie in knots when she agrees. He can only hope his class mates aren't as observant as he is.

**Um, review? What do you think their cages look like? (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thanks so much for the reviews guys. (: I'm glad you like this story so far. I've decided to make it a little longer than I originally intended. Characters may be a little OOC since I'm not used to writing anyone but Eli and Clare. Yikes. Ah, here's chapter two. (: (Oh, and keep in mind this is past Owen in the story, not new and slightly improved Owen that I don't want to poke in the eye half as much. Also, sorry this isn't in Clare or Eli's POV, but it's necessary for the direction I want to go with this story to be in Owen's POV. Hope you don't mind. :D)**

Owen's eyes dance curiously between his classmates, wondering who will be going first. He opens his mouth to ask when Bianca starts talking again.

"Someone needs to volunteer to go first." No one raises their hands and she gives them all a disgusted look and flips her long hair over her shoulder. Her hip is thrown out to the side in a way that makes her seem even more off-putting than normal, but highlights her curves enough that she's still undeniably sexy. Owen takes a second to appreciate her form. Her slender body is obviously that of a dancer's, made apparent by the slopes and flat areas in all the right places. Her breasts are small, but not small enough that he can't appreciate them. More than a handful is a waste he'd always said. Well, he said it, but he didn't _believe_ it.

He continues to ogle her and before long she catches him, but he simply raises his eyebrows and grins smugly at her, unashamed of being caught staring. She makes a face at him and gets back to the task at hand.

"Yo, Torres. You go first. What does Owen's cage look like?" Bianca drawls with a mischievous glint in her eye as the two young men each give her a look of surprise.

"B, I don't think that's a good idea." Adam says. His eyebrows are creased with worry and a little bit of fear as he eyes the much larger Owen Milligan. Owen snarls and looks away, not wanting to be a part of this game any more. He knows Bianca chose Adam for a very specific reason and if she were a guy he would have clocked her for it, but he settles on giving her a dirty look and moving away from her. The sun is now beating down on his back, easily burning through the thin material of his t-shirt and bringing his body temperature up to an uncomfortable degree, but it's a sacrifice he's willing to make to put some distance between them. He can see her smirking in his peripheral vision and it infuriates him. She wants him to back down. He won't give her the satisfaction.

"Come on, Torres. Say it. I can always kick your ass later when we're not on a school outing." He says even though he knows he wouldn't lay a hand on her—him? Owen is still a little fuzzy on the details. When he had helped Fitz throw Adam into the door that day he was left with a bitter taste in his mouth and an aching feeling in his stomach. He felt a little sick even thinking about it now. He disgusted himself sometimes. All the time, actually.

Adam gulps and looks around nervously. The cute girl with ringlet girls and innocent blue eyes (Owen thinks her name is Clare, but she's not the type to put out so he couldn't be sure) gives his arm a reassuring squeeze and Owen wishes, just for a second, that he had a friend like that. Someone to back him up instead of berating him. His friends would have just called him a pussy and threatened to kick his ass.

"I think Owen's cage looks a lot like his little brother." Adam's voice sounds, strong and clear and it hits Owen harder than a punch in the stomach ever could. He closes his eyes and clenches his fists inside the pockets of his jeans. He hates their bus for breaking down. He hates Bianca for making them play this stupid fucking game. He hates that Adam kid for being right, but most of all he hates himself for making him. He tightens his jaw and does his best to keep his cool, but all he wants to do it hit something. Preferably Adam. Or his stupid little emo friend.

"How do you mean?" Bianca asks, and Owen can tell without looking at her just how amusing she finds all of this.

"I think he doesn't… he doesn't know how to handle Tristan being gay, but he knows he can't take it out on him so he targets other people dealing with similar issues that he can bully without feeling guilty about it… at least as guilty as he would feel if it were Tristan."

Owen's body feels even more tense as if that were possible. He resists the urge, just barely, to throttle the little bastard. His teeth are gnashing together and no matter what he does he can't seem to make his heart stop beating so fast.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about." He says, finally opening his eyes so he can glare at the cowering young man in front of him. Adam sinks down lower on the trunk of the tree as Bianca places a calming hand on Owen's shoulder. He knows he shouldn't be comforted by her touch considering all this mess is her fault, but she's what passes for a friend in Owen's mind and he takes what he can get.

"Cool it, big guy. You get to pick who goes next." Bianca soothes… kind of. He gets the feeling that she's still amused by the whole situation and that makes him want to get back at her even more.

"Alright, how about you, Clare?" He asks, hoping he gets the girl's name right. Her bright blue eyes suddenly train on his and he knows he has. "What does _Bianca's _cage look like?" Clare's plump lips open and close rapidly like a fish and Owen smirks. Maybe there's something to this game after all.

**AN: Ahhh… I dunno. I really hope that was good. Review? (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for all the reviews, guys! Ah, man… These characters are a pain in the ass to write because I feel like…and this probably sounds weird, but I don't 'know' them as well. I dunno. I just really hope I got Bianca right. I feel like I got Owen really close, but it was hard! Also, I'm not really sure of Bianca's family situation, but I know at one point she was living with her 'auntie' who she didn't get along with so I improvised a bit. /: I dunno, I'm rambling. If I got B wrong have a little mercy. Okay? (: Here's chapter three. Hope you enjoy!**

Bianca feigns nonchalance, but she can feel her stomach coil as Clare's perceptive eyes glance over at her. She looks threateningly at the younger girl, but surprisingly she simply stares back with her eyebrows raised slightly on her pale forehead. She doesn't want to admit it, but it makes Bianca respect her a little bit on some level that she doesn't look away. Clare clears her throat and shifts closer to Adam and Bianca almost wishes she hadn't suggest this game, but no matter what Clare says it was worth seeing Owen squirm like that.

"I—I think that Bianca's cage looks like her mom, a little bit like Drew Torres and a lot like Toronto." Maybe it wasn't worth it. Bianca's breathing hitches as Clare's words float around her and linger in the air, brushing her ears over and over again. She flinches but tries to hide it. She looks at Clare again, searching for the malice or animosity she is so used to from the women around her, but her big blue eyes bear none, instead she finds pity. For some reason that bothers Bianca. Disgust she could deal with. Anger she was used to. Pity she refused to accept. She narrows her eyes and motions for her to continue. She could handle whatever the girl had to say. She wasn't afraid. At least that's what she told herself.

"I think Bianca is scared to end up like the women in her family and her mom kind of signifies that to her. She wants to do something more with her life… be something…somebody." The younger girl's eyes flicker away and land on Dr. Doom who is staring at her intently and Bianca relishes the brief second away from her gaze, but she takes a nervous, stuttered breath, that Bianca is sure has very little to do with her and a lot to do with someone else, and looks back. She takes another deep breath and continues. "She loves Drew, but she knows deep down that he doesn't want the same things she does. He wants Toronto and she wants the rest of the world."

Clare's cheeks are flushed pink by the fact that everyone is looking between her and Bianca, waiting for one of them to say something and that pisses Bianca off. A lot. Clare is so demure, so sweet, so unlike Bianca. She scoffs.

"What the hell would you know, _Saint Clare_?" She spits out, biting off each word with a bitterness she'd never quite felt before. She can feel herself shaking from the effort of holding back tears, but for the first time Clare's eyes show a little uncertainty and Bianca jumps at the chance to break her before she can speak again. She points her finger accusingly at her, hoping no one notices how badly it's shaking. She can hear Adam and Eli admonishing her for being so harsh, but she ignores them. "You live in this bubble of suburbia with van driving moms and warm beds and you don't dare step outside of it. I'll tell you what you know… nothing. You know _nothing._"

Clare finally glances away, chewing on her bottom lip guiltily and Bianca breathes a sigh of relief that she hopes no one hears. Owen chuckles and pushes Bianca playfully on the shoulder. She snaps her head in his direction and he throws his hands up in defensive innocence.

"You wanna maybe calm the fuck down, B? This game was your idea." He laughs again and her shoulders become a little less tense. She feels foolish for jumping down Clare's throat for participating in a game she had suggested in the first place and she wants to apologize. Wants to, but won't. Maybe later, in private, but not in front of God and every one. She has a reputation to uphold and though she doesn't really like it, it keeps people from trying to hurt her and she likes that.

She shrugs and rolls her eyes, trying not to let Clare's words get to her, but it's hard. Images flash through her mind of not only her mother, but the parade of men she brought through Bianca's life before she walked out of it. She winces.

I won't end up like her. Drew loves me. He wouldn't hold me back.

That's what she tells herself, but she knows deep down that staying with Drew means staying in Toronto and that scares her. She wants a future away from her past. Away from her family. She needs to get away from the memories and the judgments, but a future with Drew ensures that she never will. She swallows hard and blinks rapidly, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"Whatever." She says finally and shakes her head. She feels sick to her stomach, but she ignores it. "I guess that means I get to pick who's next." She pauses and looks over the nervous faces around her. She smirks as her eyes fall over one particularly unsettled set of features and she instantly feels a little bit better.

Jake widens his eyes at her and she grins deviously. She had forgotten how much fun this game could be when you played it with the right people. She tapped her chin in pretend thought and looked back at him, poking him in the chest with the same thin finger. His eyes dart around, hoping that she won't pick who he thinks she will.

She does.

"Jakey boy, why don't you tell us what Katie's cage looks like."

**Ah, man. Bianca is hard to write. /: Reviews would make me super happy. (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ugh, I'm not sure I like how this turned out. /: I did it a little differently than the other chapters because it has it from both Katie and Jake's perspective. Here's chapter four.**

Jake sighs and runs a hand through his thick brown hair. Katie eyes him, but he refuses to meet her gaze. Instead, he opts for picking a stray string on his flannel shirt. She shifts uncomfortably beside him and he clears his throat, sneaking a look at her through his peripheral vision. She is looking at him quizzically with a frown on her pretty face and her blue eyes full of something between confusion and worry. He licks his dry lips and forces out a puff of air.

"Katie's cage looks like expectations…" He risks a look in her direction and finds her lips pursed and pushed to the side, a face she only makes when she is trying to keep herself from exploding. He gulps and shakes his head. "But not so much just the expectations alone. Expectations she fails to meet. Her own. Her parents'. Her teachers'. Maya's. She feels like she needs to be perfect, but no one is and that kills her."

He regrets the words as soon as they escape his lips, but before he can process what is happening Katie is on her feet and walking away toward the open field. He curses under his breath and gets up to follow her.

"Looks like Matiln can't take the heat." Bianca quips causing Owen to snicker beside her. Jake turns to say something, but before he can someone cuts him off.

"Can it, Bianca." Clare shoots with narrowed eyes and a dare written on her angelic features. Jake gives her a slight smile though she isn't paying him any attention. Bianca rolls her eyes and makes a face.

"Whatever, this is boring. Who's next?" She asks, waving the conversation off with a flick of her wrist. He wants to say something, but decides it is best to ignore her for now and takes off after Katie again.

"God damn it, Katie, stop!" Jake says, finally catching up to her and grabbing her thin arm. She spins on her heel and jerks out of his grasp. He draws his lips into a thin line and crosses his long arms across his chest. He nods his head at her, waiting for her to explain her outburst, but she turns away from him, plopping down on the ground and pulling her knees up to her chest. He breathes heavily and sits beside her, the guilt settling into the pit of his stomach. They sit quietly for what feels like forever simply because Jake doesn't know what to say and Katie has too much to.

"Why did you have to say that stuff in front of her?" She asks finally, her blue eyes finally trailing up to meet his. He runs his fingertips over the back of her hand that she has placed daintily upon her knee, but she draws back from him. He swallows a groan and puts his hand back in his lap.

"Who?" He asks, though he has a feeling he already knows the answer. She raises one eyebrow at him and scoffs sarcastically.

"Who?" She spits and shakes her head. "Just forget it." She starts to get up, but Jake grabs her hand and pulls her back down. This time she doesn't pull away, instead she sighs, laces their fingers together and waits for him to begin talking.

"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that stuff, and I wish I could say I wasn't thinking, but I was…" He trails off and Katie can feel her stomach twist and turn. She starts to pull away, but he holds her firmly. "I see you Katie. I know you think I don't see you, but I do. You're scared. You worked so hard for so long and right at the end things started to fall apart. Your knee. Rehab." He pauses and his jaw tightens so much Katie is afraid for a second his teeth may shatter. "Drew." He says finally with the same venom in his voice she can feel in her veins. She can see him getting lost in it the same way she used to. She takes a shaky breath and touches his cheek and pulls him back to the moment with her soft touch. He gives her a small smile which she returns before placing a quick kiss on his lips and leaning against his shoulder.

"I just… You could never disappoint me; I need you to know that." He says quietly and she hides her smile in the soft fabric of his plaid shirt.

She loves him.

She loves his flannel shirts and his goofy sense of humor.

She loves that he's the type of guy to build a rooftop garden and take care of his step-sister.

She loves that he's always gentle with her, but he never acts like he's afraid she may break because maybe he's the only one in the world right now that knows she's stronger than she looks.

She loves him and she wants to say it, but she doesn't.

Because even though the moment is perfect and so is the timing she can't bring the words to come from her lips.

Because she's scared.

Because in the end someone always ends up with unmet expectations and she's not sure if she's more worried for herself or for him.

**AN: Meh, I dunno, but hey… Jatie. (: Review, please? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Um, I'm back? I'm sorry I took so long to update. D: The holidays took up more time than I expected. Anyway, here's chapter five.**

Fiona eyes the small group of teenagers around her and wonders who would fall victim to Bianca's cruel game next. She tries to focus on anyone but the one person she knows she shouldn't be focusing on, but for some reason her eyes keep trailing back to her thin form, draped over a tree root and entirely too close to Eli for Fiona's liking.

Imogen.

Her name is her definition.

It is pretty in a way that one wouldn't expect a name to be, and spelled in an almost peculiar way. It was simple, but different. Like her.

Fiona sighs quietly and looks away, stealing glances at her through her lashes when she knows she isn't looking. She thinks she sees Eli catch her once or twice, but that has to be her paranoid imagination. Even if he had it wouldn't matter. To everyone who knows her, Fiona is straight; therefore she couldn't have feelings for her female friend.

"Earth to Coyne, I know your family's broke now, but you can still pay attention," someone barks, dragging Fiona out of her thoughts and back to the game she doesn't feel like playing. She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms with a heavy, annoyed sigh.

"What is it, Queen B?" Fiona snips, staring down her nose at the other girl though she is looking up at her from her seated position. It's a talent, passed down from Coyne generation to generation. Bianca quirks an eyebrow and grins widely at her. Fiona shakes her head and gives her the smallest hint of a smile back. Bianca could be a bitch, but she had to admit she had something special about her that Fiona liked though if someone asked she wouldn't be able to tell them what that thing was.

"What does Imogen's cage look like?" Bianca drawls slowly, as if Fiona had a hard time understanding the English language.

Fiona ignores her and looks at Imogen who is staring at her with wide, innocent brown eyes and a small pout on her lips. Fiona looks away uncomfortably and fiddles with the hem of her shirt.

"Imogen's cage is normalcy," she says, and looks back up to meet Imogen's surprised eyes. She looks at Fiona expectantly, waiting for her to give an explanation for her unexpected answer so she takes a deep breath and gives the most honest one she can muster without laying herself on the chopping block.

"She's terrified of being normal because her mom is normal and she left. She thinks if she gives into the conformity of the rest of the world then she'll become Natalie. If she's normal she'll hurt the people she loves. She's also terrified of being normal because she feels like there's nothing truly spectacular about her aside from her strangeness… like she has nothing to offer the world but her quirks," she bites down on her lip gently and looks away again. Her stomach churns unpleasantly as she can still feel Imogen's gaze on her, but she continues anyway. "She's wrong," she whispers quietly and trails her line of vision back up slowly to meet Imogen's intense stare. She looks perplexed, but not angry, like she's confused as to how Fiona read her so easily. Her pretty face is formed into a frown and Fiona can't help but breath out a laugh at how childishly adorable she looks with her creased brow and pouted lips.

"You are totally and completely wrong," she breathes out, not willing to tear her gaze away from Imogen's pretty features again. After a moment though, Imogen glances away and Fiona's eyes trail to Eli who has a knowing smirk on his face.

Smug bastard.

"Not that that wasn't totes adorbs," Owen mocks, "But can we get on with this?"

"Calm your tits, Milligan. The tree huggers are on their way back," Bianca chides.

Jake and Katie make their way back to the small group and Katie gives them the go ahead to continue, but quickly crosses her arms back across her chest.

"Go ahead, Imo. Your turn," Fiona encourages, but quickly regrets it when she notices the devious look playing on Imogen's features.

"Eli, I think it's your turn, but oh, whose cage should you describe?"

**Herm, any Fimogen shippers? *raises hand***

**I know this wasn't my best, but I'm rusty.**

**Review? (:**


End file.
